1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device having a cover-locking mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Adding new hardware to or performing maintenance on a computer often requires accessing hardware components inside the housing of the computer by removing several screws attaching a cover to the housing. During the process of removing the screws with a tool, mishandling of the tool or the cover may result in damage to the computer.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device to overcome the described limitations.